The Path
by Satan's Fangirl
Summary: Trying out the whole 'songfic' thing, and I think it's a bit awkward, but I hope you like it anyway!


**A/N:** Wanted to try a song fic, and so, here it is. The song is called 'The Path' (hence the title) by the artist known as H.I.M., and that doesn't belong to me, obviously. I do own the Bible, in fact, I own like, 13 of them. Which means that I rock. Doing this is also kinda of an apology for not updating my 'Forsaken' fic, which I hope to be working on again soon… (School starts soon, and I have been drawing my own characters and working on my own storylines as much as possible). Anyway.

**Disclaimer:** See the note above, thanks.

**Dedication:** Once again, to my lovely reviewers!

**A/N2:** Song lyrics will be in italics!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**The Path**

"You know that this is the Only Way. We've discussed this before, and I never change My plans, for they are Perfect" He had said. 'Yes', the blonde had supposed, 'depending on what your definition of perfect was'

_There is no turning back from this unending path of mine  
Serpentine and black it stands before my eyes_

He knew the way, it wasn't even that hard anymore. Judas asked him about it all the time, but Lucifer would never answer. He couldn't, because it would be too hard. He knew where he was going to be taken, he knew what was in store for him. _  
_

_To hell and back it will lead me once more_

It was, after all, literally written in black and white. And no matter what he said, how many times he begged and pleaded his case, it didn't matter. So he stopped trying._  
_

_It's all I have as I stumble in and out of grace  
I walk through the gardens of dying light_

There was so much death, on the Last Day. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, and Lucifer himself was bathed in it. It made him sick, but he couldn't stop. Not now. He had to take as many people with him as he could. He needed to make Him suffer, even if it was just a little._  
_

_And cross all the rivers deep and dark as the night  
Searching for a reason why time would've passed us by_

He never understood it, and he thought sometimes that maybe he had more in common with humans than he had thought. God knew everything, and yet… He was the only Angel that was never forgiven.

_With every step I take the less I know myself  
Every vow I break on my way towards your heart_

He had been, apparently, the favourite. He was the most beautiful, the strongest, the most talented. Gabriel had his share of royal screw- ups. Raphael and Michael- all of them. And he had been the only one…_  
_

_Countless times I've prayed for forgiveness  
But gods just laughed in my face_

He frowned as he marched his troupes to the Holy City, to wage the war that he was predestined to do. He hadn't wanted this, but, once again, God didn't listen. Sometimes Lucifer toyed with the idea that God had felt threatened by his power… he shook his head, getting rid of the ridiculous notion_  
_

_And this path remains  
Leading me into solitude's arms_

The City was straight ahead, and Lucifer's mouth thinned out. They had no chance. His army was 'as numberless as the sands on the beach', but that wouldn't matter. They wouldn't even reach the place, and he felt sour about it. After all, he had had a thousand years to think about how doomed he truly was._  
_

_I see through the  
darkness my way back home_

He raised his scythe with his left hand. He had been ambidextrous at one time, but after he found out that God preferred the right, he became left- handed out of pure spite._  
_

_The journey seems endless but I'll carry on  
The shadows will rise and they will fall_

He was going to live for ever, he knew, as his army charged forward with a terrible cry. Somehow, that wasn't very reassuring right now. _  
_

_And our night drowns in dawn  
Amidst all tears there's a smile_

He was scared, he'd admit, even if only to himself. He knew where he was going, and it certainly was no place for angels. It wasn't even a place for evil humans. It was the place made specifically for him…_  
_

_That all angels greet with an envious song  
One look into stranger's eyes and I know where I belong_

God killed his army with barely the blink of His eye, and cast the most hated look upon his former favourite. This was it… "It is finished, Lucifer. Never again shall anybody ever look upon you, never again shall there be a smile upon your brilliant face" _  
_

_And the path goes on..._

God had kept His promise, just as Lucifer knew He would.

(Rev: 20:7- 20:10)


End file.
